1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combined table lamp and clock assembly which has a changeable appearance and which is easy to manufacture and assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional table lamps are generally formed from rigid plastic or metal materials. There are various types of table lamps, and some have a colorful appearance or a cute design that particularly appeal to children. However, although there are different types of table lamps, their appearance is often fixed and unchangeable and fails to meet consumers' demand for variety. Furthermore, most types of table lamps are not provided with a clock or timepiece. Although there has been developed a kind of table lamp with a digital clock, it is not recommended for children as they need to be trained to be able to tell time by looking at the hands of a clock.